Cats In Armor
by Wisprette
Summary: A trip to a peaceful planet turns into a battle for survival
1. Default Chapter

· SEASON:  Takes place during season 7

·  SUMMARY:  A trip to a peaceful planet turns into a battle for survival.

·  PG 13 [D]

Cats in Armor 

            "Aww, come on Jack, you can't blame this on me _this_ time!" Daniel yelled over his shoulder as he tried to catch a glimpse of Jack whose hands were bound to his.  Separating them was a very tall pole, with wood being dumped at their feet.

"The hell I can't!" replied an agitated Colonel O'Neill.  "I never said you could run off and take a piss!"

Daniel tried peering over his other shoulder.  "I told you not to say _anything _until I got back!"

"All I said was, how's it goin'."

"_Nooooo_," Daniel dragged out.  "What you said was, 'I want to rape the children!'"

Blinking sweat from his eyes Jack responded, "Well how was I suppose to know!"

"That's why I told you not to say anything until I got back!" Daniel sighed.

"Well I got bored waiting!" Jack thundered as he tugged at is incapacitated hands.

A tall dark skinned man with feathers in his hair and a very large bone through his nose approached Jack and jabbed his finger on his chest.

"Reegusha!" he said with disdain.

"Ree wha-wha?" replied Jack.

Daniel piped up, "NO REEGUSHA!"

The man eyed Daniel and walked around to face him.  He had grown to like this 'Hu-Mon' called Dan-E-ell, and was hopeful he could explain why he was traveling with this _Geebosh_.

"Ro awana to gu," Daniel explained as he gestured back at Jack sticking his tongue out and rolling his eyes.

"Ahhh, Ro awana WE!" cried the man and a smile parted his lips.

Glad to see he had an understanding going, Daniel pressed on.  "Yes, yes," he said sympathetically.   "Ro awana we."

The man looked back and barked what appeared to be orders to halt the flow of wood.   Carefully he untied the two SG men and smiled once again at Jack.

"Now this is more like it!" Jack said, puffing out his chest as he inhaled.  "What exactly did you tell him again?"

"Well," Daniel started, brushing dirt from his sleeves, "he thought you was a changeling. A, ahh, changeling being one who can change shape, and apparently to these people it is some kind of demon spawn with no brains."

"Cute." Jack quipped.

"No, seriously.  The only way to kill these demon spawns is by fire."

"The pole thing?" Jack asked.

"Ah, yeah." replied Daniel.

"Well… good work." 

Day turned to dusk as Jack and Daniel made their way back to the Stargate.   Daniel had been there for almost three weeks trying to learn what he could about the people and life there. Jack had come to get him because once again Daniel was hours overdue.  He loved learning new languages, and the people of this planet seemed none hostile.    Daniel was always glad to interact with natives of the planets they visited, this one being no exception.  He concluded the people and their ways primitive and peaceful.  Nothing but lush forests and bountiful streams appeared to blanket this planet.

"So much for P69497." Jack chimed.  He was SO glad to be getting back to the SGC.

Daniel dialed in the last symbol on the device for Earth and with a WOOSH! The Stargate came to life.

The two men were about to jump through for home when a wrenching scream came from the woods behind them.

"For Christ's sake what now!" Jack mumbled as he pulled out his P-90. Crouching and moving with military precision, Jack took point and Daniel followed closely behind.  The dried leaves blanketing the forest floor made it almost impossible to be silent. 

"Jaffa Kree!" came a voice not to far away.

A Goa'uld.

Shit.

"GGGAAAAHH!!" came a wail again.

Jack waved back to Daniel to stop and held up three fingers, then pointed in the direction just ahead of him.  Clearly, he saw the drama unfolding, but Daniel had fallen back trying not to make any noise.

  "Three Jaffa," Daniel thought to himself. He could see Jack crane his neck over the brush directly in front of him, and then duck back down. He looked back into Daniel's eyes.  Moving his hands in a flapping motion around his head, he mouthed, 'your feathery friend.'

"Damnit," whispered Daniel.

Jack flicked his right hand and instructed Daniel to move up and right to get a better look.  Once he found a spot, he peered through the undergrowth, and saw the three Jaffa. They had crucified the native Daniel had come to know has Umtech.  Not only had they crucified him, they severed his index fingers and used them as the 'nails' in his palms to suspend him. Two more Jaffa appeared in full headgear.  Their armor helmets were that of a cathead.  Immediately behind them came a woman.  Beautiful and seductive, she walked gracefully up to Umtech.  He noted her piercing green eyes and the flowing black hair riddled with gold.  She cupped his face with her hands and began caressing his cheeks speaking to softly for Daniel to hear.

"Bastet." Daniel mumbled to himself, his mind searching for information on the Egyptian cat goddess.  He slowly moved back over to Jack's position trying to be as silent as possible.

"Well?" Jack asked.  "Some new Goa'uld in the fold?"

"Bastet."  Daniel answered.  "She evolved from aggressive origins, depicted as a warrior lioness.  Legends tell of Bastet, in the form of this lioness, spending a period of exile before returning to Egypt as a placid, sweet-natured cat.  However, like all cats, she has retained the aggressive impulses of the predator."

"Wonderful." Jack said, rolling his eyes and removing his cap to give his brow a wipe. Placing his cap back on he sighed, "And what do you figure she wants with a simple native village kind-a-guy?"

"I'm not sure." Daniel replied concerned.  "They _are_ a simple people, nothing in the way of technology.  Maybe…."

Before he could he finish, a twig cracked and a loud blast struck just beside Daniel. The earth flew up into his mouth as he rolled for cover.

Jack raced to the nearest tree.

Explosions pounded on either side of Daniel as he struggled to retrieve his _Zat_.  Jack popped out to his left and shot at the Jaffa not ten feet from him.  He heard the _ting-ting-ting _of the bullets hitting the armor, sparks flying.  He had to duck back as another Jaffa was taking aim. Daniel jumped up and zapped him once.

"One more Danny Boy, come on," Jack thought to himself, knowing full well Daniel's reluctance to kill. Leaning back out, Jack put more bullets in the Jaffa, this time taking him down.  He turned to finish the job on Daniel's victim when a loud boom and searing pain hit his chest.

"Ahh God!" he cried, dropping his gun.

"Jack!" Daniel yelled, taking a shot at the near-camouflaged Jaffa taking aim from behind a tree.

"Jack!" he said again scrambling over to his friend.  He saw he was clutching his chest tightly, the blood seeping between his fingers.

"I've got to get you out of here," Daniel said. He reached down to get a hold of Jack when he heard that familiar pulse from a _Zat_.   Electrical tentacles raced up and down Jack's body, then he lay still.

"No!" he started to say, then he too felt the sizzling shock.

Before his world went black, Daniel heard the Goa'uld speak… 

_"Take them_."

            To be continued…………….

wisprette

© 9th February 2004 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.


	2. Cats in Armor Chapter 2

Cats in Armor: Chapter 2

 Jack's mind swirled. Opening his eyes there was nothing.

Just…_.. blackness._

He could tell he was lying on his back, his hands resting on his stomach.  With a sudden jerk the last few moments before he fell unconscious came back to him in a rush. Clutching at his chest he could feel the hole in his uniform, but no wound were a wound should have been. Reaching out and then up with his hands he could feel he was surrounded by solid walls.  

He knew exactly where he was. "Damned sarcophagus," he whispered angrily. "You'd think the Goa'uld would get bored with this trick." 

All he could do now was wait, and wonder what happened to his friend.

****************************************************************************************************************

Daniel awoke with a start.  Inspecting his surroundings he quickly realized he was chained to a wall in what appeared to be a crude representation of a dungeon cell.  The air was foul, carrying on it the odor of urine and feces. Every now and then he could hear muffled coughs and whimpers.  The only glint of light came from the door, a foot by foot square opening at the bottom, probably used to slide food in.

"Jack?" he called out, finding it hard to breath in the stench.

"Jack?" 

_cough_ _cough_

 "Are you here?"

At first there was nothing, then a shadow passed by the door and Daniel could hear booted footsteps retreating down a corridor.  Something was said, and then more than one set of footsteps returned.  Stopping in front of the door he could hear the rattling of keys, and the clicks as the tumblers locked in place.  In unison, he inhaled as the door sung open.

Standing in the doorway was a silhouetted figure of a Jaffa.  He held his staff weapon vertical to his body.  Coming in behind and around him was a larger Jaffa, his size reminding him of Teal'c.  

"You are Daniel Jackson of SG-1?" It was not a question, but rather a statement of fact.

Daniel raised then lowered his brow, "Ahh yeah, that's me.  You wouldn't have happened to ...,"

"You will come with us.  She is waiting for you."  The Jaffa then stepped up and unlocked the manacles binding his wrists. Before Daniel could rub the soreness out of then he was violently shoved into the Jaffa in the doorway, who proceeded to shove him out into the corridor.

*************************************************************************************************************

The sound of stone on stone rumbled in Jack's ears.  The sarcophugus opened and he clenched his hands into fists.  Suddenly he was blinded by a bright penetrating light and he instinctively threw his hands up to his face blocking it out.

"So much for the surprise spring attack," he thought.

"Rise Colonel O'Neill,"came the voice of the Goa'uld.

Sitting up he saw he was in a room filled with over-stuffed pillows, linen that was hung this way and that, from ceiling to floor, all manner of colors from pinks, to greens to blues.   He noticed an apparent favorite color was turquoise.  It highlighted many of the fabric borders, and Bastet herself was donned in an elegant gown the covered only what was necessary.

Barely.

 Placing a smile on his lips he stood up, his arms outstretched. 

"Baaasst! You ole kitty cat, what's up?" he began. "Hey thanks but no thanks for the magic trick there.  Been there, done that.  Course you being a Goa'uld and all probably already knew that since you know who..."

"Silence!" Bastet said, her eyes penetrating his.  "You will give me your iris code, or Daniel Jackson dies.

Jumping out of the sarcophagus and landing perfectly straight, Jack put his hands up in front of him as if to ward off trouble.  "There's no need for violence here. Geesh, why do you guys always resort to the doom and gloom?"

"Colonel O'Neill.  You are quite well known for your jovial attitude.  However, if you do not give me what I want, then Daniel Jackson's death will be on your hands, not mine." Like a cat stalking its prey, she moved up to Jack and whispered in his ear.  "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

Suddenly she grabbed him around the back of his neck and pain coursed through his body forcing him to his knees.   Through gritting teeth Jack responded, "Go to hell!"

****************************************************************************************************************

Daniel was marched down many corridors, turning left, then right, then right again.  He noticed the stones along the corridor walls were changing from a rough cut, to stone that was smooth and handled with much more care.  The air was no longer nauseous, smelling more now of sandalwood and myrrh. Turning left once more, this corridor ended in huge double doors.  They were inlaid with gold and jewels, and a relief of Bastet in her Egyptian Cat form decorated each door.  

The larger Jaffa pulled on a lever just beside the doors and it rumbled open. There was a long ramp heading up and to the outside.  All along the walls were sconces that held the incense Daniel had been smelling.  Moving up the ramp he finally entered a large arena.  It looked very much like the Coliseum in Rome, except not as large.  Perhaps as many as ten thousand spectators could be seated around the perimeter and in the center of the arena stood a lone pole with manacles.  Daniel hesitated to study any exits other than the way he came.

"Move!" yelled one of the Jaffa shoving him forward.  Reaching the pole he was cuffed, his arms above his head, and watched as the two Jaffa went back down the ramp out of sight.

"This is just great," Daniel thought to himself, "chained to a pole in the middle of an arena with no one else here."

Daniel figured out he could move all around the pole.  The chain was attached to the top, allowing 360 degree movement on the part of the chained person.  A sound caught his attention and Daniel looked up and in a blanketed platform he saw Jack being led in by three Jaffa and Bastet.

"Jack!" he called.  "You okay?!"

"Fine so far," he called back.  

Jack was forced down into a chair and Bastet sat down next to him.  Leaning in she whispered, "The iris code Colonel O'Neill."

Jack didn't move or say anything as he clenched his jaw, keeping his eyes on Daniel.

Bastet leaned back and clapped her hands together.  One of the Jaffa moved forward and yelled.

"Kree!"

Emerging from the ramp was a huge tiger.  Its ears were laid back on its head and it growled in protest as a Jaffa with a lance stabbed at it to move it forward.  Spying Daniel, it crouched on all fours, ready to pounce.

Daniel looked at the cat and then back up at Jack confused.

"Jack?! What's going on?!"  Daniel cried.

"Hang in there ol' buddy!" he answered back.  Turning to Bastet he continued "you know I'm not going to give you the iris code, so why not let him go and have your fun with me if you feel like playing games!"

Bastet nodded her head and yelled, "Attack!"

The tiger sprang at Daniel and he moved around the pole to escape the lunge, but the cat caught the back of his legs digging deep. Crying out in pain, he continued his momentum around the pole, trying to keep it between him and the tiger.  Unfortunately, the pole was only a little wider than himself, and the tiger easily took another swipe at him, this time cutting open his left rib cage.  Desperately Daniel fought back the attacks, but he was getting tired.

And the ground was getting red.

**************************************************************************************************************

wisprette


End file.
